The Cat Milk Crime and Other Stories
by The Neurotic Physiologist
Summary: This is a series of stories about how PAW Patrol was created, how the pups of the PAW Patrol came in, and there's also a bonus where Adventure Bay was set in the 1930s, solving a case with kittens involved (and that is The Cat Milk Crime).
1. So-Called Home

**Hi guys! I'm back! Paw Patrol is my new method for this time and I'm ready to publish some of my works!**

 **The Cat Milk Crime and Other Stories is a series of stories about how PAW Patrol was created and there's a bonus story where PAW Patrol was set in the 1930s, and that is The Cat Milk Crime. Each member of the PAW Patrol has a backstory (we all know Rubble's), and this is not in chronological order, which means one pup has to be first before Ryder. I hope you enjoy, guys!**

* * *

 **So-Called... Home**

 **Rocky's Story**

 **Rocky has been through recycling for years, and has been through a harsh life with the boss of the trash company. There was also a prank that has gone serious and made Rocky enter into a nightmare. The next day when the PAW Patrol came in to save a kitten but had host a few stuff, will Rocky be able to help them?**

 **Rated T for themes of pain and sadness.**

* * *

 **Rocky**

"Rocky, that's trash. Everything has to be thrown!"

That's what he said. I mean, how can you throw a big sofa? That's hard to hammer it down, or shred it to pieces. Some junk are not that obsolete, those can be used to build a home, even without a lot. I want to use that sofa and take a nap for some time. It's still fresh, no stuffing that popped on the center, and It's still comfy to sit on. I'm okay with the scratches, it doesn't hurt my fur.

By the way, my name is Rocky. I'm a five year old mixed breed pup who lives on a hill of trash. I love to make something awesome with anything that can be useful but some people want to throw it away. I have two puppy friends with me: a Beagle named Darcy and a pug named Bruno. We lived on the hill of trash for two years. It's a hard life because we're like dogs going wander over yonder hunting for food, and we're collecting _some trash_. See that? Some. Because our boss (he doesn't mention his name) picks what he wants to recycle and reuse. He's too traditional on selecting. Darcy and I have updated our ideas on recycling and reusing stuff, so we experiment. We do love inventing.

One day, our boss had a conversation with his bud. "Why do I have to know about their brainiac levels?" our boss said. "They're just a bunch of pups. Whatever you ask them, they do it."

"I have observed these pups that they have differences," his bud said. "They're not just ordinary pups. I approached to them two weeks ago to test their intelligence," he opened his file envelope and got the document. He read, "Bruno, the pug's intelligence is about 105, Darcy, the Beagle, is about 120, and Rocky, the terrier, is he a terrier?"

"I don't know."

Yep, I never knew what breed of pup I am. I'm just a mixed breed.

"His intelligence is about 135. And I guess he's a very smart pup."

135? That's pretty high! Does this mean I'm a genius?

"135?" the boss widened his eyes. "1-3-5? Utterly preposterous."

Yep. I don't believe it either. I mean, I live on a hill full of trash and I have that kind of intelligence?

I wasn't really born and raised on a hill full of trash. I was born on the edge of the sidewalk. When my mother died, I ran away to find a new place to stay. I stopped by at a pet shop and lived there. In that time, the seller was strict, he even drowned me in a big bathtub as a torture for not following his orders. I was three by then. That's why I have aquaphobia, the fear of water and getting wet. He even pierced my ear, that's why I have a tear on the left side of my ear. He's also the reason why I got so grayish. But my paws are still white. One time, when the seller left the pet shop door open, I decided to run away, away from the shop, away from the seller, and away from pain. While running away, two pups came to me and let me stay in their place. That's where Darcy and Bruno came in.

Bruno is a pug who loves to hunt and eat... a lot. Sometimes he doesn't give us the food he had. He's always self-asserting, and he shows off... really. Darcy, on the other hand, is the nice one around. He's that genuine, young pup, who cares for you and helps you anytime. He and I are really close to each other, except for that bossy little pug.

One night, Bruno had a plan to set a hill of trash on fire, just for him to escape from the hill. Darcy and I warned him not to, or the boss will castigate him again and give him tons of nightmares. But he continued his plan and the hill was on fire. Darcy and I ran to the other side of the street. The firemen came and they doused the fire with water. The boss ran to see what's going on. Bruno ran to the boss. "Sir, it was Rocky! He set the hill on fire!"

 _ **What?**_

"Rocky, _what the hell did you do_?!"

"No, sir!" I stammered. "It was Bruno, he's lying!"

"Rocky's telling the truth!" Darcy supported me. "He would never ever do that in his whole life!"

"Shut your canine mouth, you blundering Beagle!" the boss shouted. "You're not invited in this party. Rocky, come with me."

He pinched my physically impaired ear so hard and took me to the burned hill.

"Damn it!" was all I heard from Darcy. "Curse you, Bruno!"

Bruno did a sinister laugh, in a nonobvious manner.

Oh no. What's the boss gonna do to me? Is he gonna burn me to death?

He gave me a ton of nightmares that night. He pushed me to the burned hill and punched me so hard. I felt the burning sensation on my fur and in my gut. I bawled out in pain that I can't feel my nerves anymore. It took me back in my past when I lived shortly in a pet shop.

An hour later, the boss dropped me off. I saw Darcy with a water hose on his mouth. He doused me with water to cool me off. "Thanks," my voice was weak. "I needed that."

"Rocky," he was worried. "Are you okay?"

"No," I sniffled. "He did it again, Darcy. He did it again!" I started crying.

"Oh dear, Rocky," he patted my back. "Don't worry, I got you."

I woke up on the next day. I heard a kitten screaming for help. Then a group of trucks, a helicopter, and an ATV came. It was a human with his three pups. It's amazing to see some pups driving big vehicles. I wish I could do that someday.

" Don't worry, kitty!" the human called the kitten. "We'll save you!"

Bruno got out of the hill. "Is that the PAW Patrol? I'm going to save the kitty, and I will be part of the PAW Patrol!"

 _What in the green grapes is PAW Patrol, anyway?_

Bruno ran to the house where the situation takes place. The kitten's at the roof and is about to fall. "Come on, kitty, jump!" Bruno said. "I'll save you! Watch when I save this kitten, PAW Patrol. Come on, jump!"

"I guess he's trying to impress us," the Dalmatian commented.

"I don't think he's good enough," the German Shepherd pup added. "You may be right, Marshall."

The kitten scoffed, kicked cans, and they fell on Bruno. "Ow, hey, kitty, stop that!" Ha. Nice one, Bruno.

The kitten's about to lose her grip. I quickly thought of something. Aha! This puppy-sized grappling hook that I made will do. I ran to the house. I pressed the button and the hook flew to the edge of the roof. "Grab on the line and slide down," I told the kitty, and she did. She was safe!

The pups of the PAW Patrol cheered. I heard the human cheering, "Way to go!"

"Ah, curses!" Bruno growled and he walked away.

Then the human called me. "Come here, little guy." And I did. "That trick you did was awesome! How did you get that hook?"

"Well, it was my homemade grappling hook, puppy-sized. I make cool tools in my spare time."

"Using recycling materials? That's cool! I'm Ryder, by the way. What's your name?"

"I'm Rocky. Here's the kitten, by the way." The kitten ran beside a Cockapoo. "So where do you live, Rocky?"

"I live on a hill full of trash."

"You live on a hill full of trash?" the Dalmatan repeated. He must be Marshall. "That's sad."

"Yeah," I frowned. "This is my... home... so-called."

"Well, you did a great job," Ryder said. "Thank you for saving the kitten."

"No problem."

"Oh no," the Cockapoo gasped. "Ryder, we lost our pet carrier!"

"Pet carrier, you say?" I ran to the hill, got my homemade pet carrier, and sent it to them. "There you go." I opened the carrier with my paw and sent the kitten there.

"Amazing, Rocky!" Ryder exclaimed. "Where did you get that carrier?"

"I build a lot, Ryder."

"Thanks again, Rocky."

"Hey Ryder?" the German Shepherd started to whisper something to Ryder.

 **Chase**

I bet Rocky has a potential. He could be a member of the PAW Patrol for such smartness in improvising and building stuff. I bet he has a lot of ideas too. I whispered to Ryder. He leaned in.

"Can he be a member of the PAW Patrol? I bet he has potential."

"Him?" Ryder referred to Rocky. "Yeah, I bet he would be. Let's give him a home first."

 **Rocky**

Hmm... what does he think about me? All I heard from Ryder was, "Him? Yeah, I bet he would be."

"Rocky," Ryder approached to me. "Would you like to come with us? You'll have a better place to stay in Adventure Bay."

A better place to stay? Out of this big junkyard? Out of that big boss who tortured me last night and I was burning? "You mean it, guys?"

They agreed.

I smiled. "Why wouldn't I?"

The three pups cheered.

"Then come on and hop on my ATV," Ryder said. I hopped on his ATV.

"Rocky, wait!" I heard Darcy. Maybe it's my last chance to talk to him.

"So does this mean you'll be a part of this team?" he said.

"Why?"

"Good luck out there, Rocky. Saving the town is one big shot of your life."

"Thanks, Darcy. Whatever Ryder and these pups would do for me, I'm sure I'll be okay."

"Of course. That's the PAW Patrol."

"Hope to see you soon, my friend."

"Hope to see you soon too, buddy." We did our best-friend-style-paw-shake. I hopped back to Ryder's ATV and we rode off.

 **Narration (3rd person POV)**

The boss saw Rocky and the PAW Patrol riding off the town. "Hey, you caught my pup!"

Darcy brought his homemade PAW Patrol-like pup pack and barked out his claw. The claw got the boss' sleeve and he fell on the mud. "Curses!" he growled. He was out of the game.

 **Rocky**

I can't believe it! I was out of that hill, out of that big grumpy boss, and that bossy little pug. But I am sure gonna miss Darcy, who has been nice to me. Right now, I'm riding with Ryder, accompanied with three new pups; a female Cockapoo wearing a small flight suit, a Dalmatian (Marshall, I guess?) with a fire-pup's cap, and a German Shepherd who resembles as a traffic cop. I think they are the law enforcements of the town... and I'm with them? This is gonna be awesome!

We arrived in a town called Adventure Bay. It may be small, but it's a peaceful place. We traveled through town, and we stopped at a tall building. Kinda looks like a lookout.

"PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!"

I was right!

The pups ran to the entrance of the Lookout.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked.

"When Ryder calls, we go to the Lookout and he will tell us what our mission will be," the Dalmatian pup explained. "My name's Marshall."

"Hi, Marshall!"

"Chase is the German Shepherd, and Skye is the Cockapoo."

"Come on, Rocky," said Skye. "to the Lookout!"

She and Chase arrived first in the elevator. I was about to reach the elevator but Marshall tripped on a toy, rolled with me, and crashed to the other pups.

"Sorry, Rocky," Marshall said. "I guess my entrance to the elevator was a bit... rocky."

We all laughed.

"Nice pun, though," I said. "Do you really have to deal with this everyday?"

"Yep."

We rode in the elevator and we were all set when we reached the top room. "Ready for action, Ryder sir!" Chase saluted.

"Oops," Ryder scanned on his tablet. "I seemed to have pressed the wrong button. There's no mission today, pups. But we're going to have an induction ceremony. Rocky, step forward, please."

I did what he said.

"Rocky, in honor of being such a brave and smart pup, and making improvises to save the kitten, I would like you to be an official member of the PAW Patrol."

Really, Ryder? Like, _**for real?**_

"And based from your skills and abilities, you will be our repair and recycling pup," he presented to me a green badge with a reduce-reuse-recycle symbol on it. It's like a collar. He placed the collar on my neck. I was amazed.

"Awesome!" I exclaimed. "Thanks, Ryder! Thanks, pups! This is the best!" I jumped to Ryder's arms and gave him a few licks. He giggled. "You're welcome, Rocky. But first things first, you're gonna need a bath."

"Wait, what? Bath? Equals to water, and getting wet?"

"Yeah," Chase said. "This is our routine."

"Uh, Ryder? Is it embarrassing to tell you that I'm afraid of water?"

"What?" Ryder and the pups looked at me.

"Sorry, but I don't like getting wet."

"You have to," Ryder said. "After that, you will have your new uniform."

I sighed. "Fine."

"Okay, I'll take the plunge," I held my breath and jumped into the water. "Eww, this water's all wet!"

The pups laughed.

"You'll be fine, Rocky," a vet named Katie said. She scratched my back with her fancy back scratcher. Yep, it's pretty good.

"Oh, me too, me too!" Marshall jumped in, but he slipped on a puddle and fell to the other bath tub. "I'm okay!" I laughed along with the other pups. He sure is clumsy, but funny though!

Days passed and I made friends with new pups, and the other citizens of Adventure Bay were happy to meet me. I only had my new green uniform, a ball cap, and pup pack, which contains a lot of tools I can use to repair. So no pup house yet. I guess Ryder's working on it. I also collect stuff that I recycle, just like what I do when I lived in a junkyard. This time, I keep those stuff at a metal tunnel I built. It was placed near Marshall's pup house. At night, sometimes I stay with Marshall's pup house, or Chase's, or Skye's, or maybe in Ryder's room. Sometimes I tell them the story of my life. It was painful, as one would comment. Yep, I've been through all that pain. But they helped me by cheering me up. This is the first time I've been so happy throughout the day. The last time was when I was living with my mother. Thanks to Ryder and the pups, who have been there for me.

Two weeks later, Marshall took me to the Lookout but it was dark. Good thing he didn't trip over. "Just few steps left... and stop."

"Then what's gonna happen, Marshall?" I looked for him but he was gone. It was so dark, you see. "Marshall?"

Then suddenly, the lights went on. " _Surprise!_ "

Oh my word, they knew!

" _Happy Birthday, Rocky!_ " Ryder brought the cake to me. "We couldn't make you a regular cake, but I bet a bowl of your favorite pup treats will be better."

So it wasn't a cake then. "It's okay. At least you guys remembered my birthday." And now I'm turning six!

"Well, _no party's too small for Rocky's birthday!_ " Chase smiled.

"Make a wish!" Skye said, and I blew the candles on my 'cake'.

"And there's an even bigger surprise waiting for you at the slide!" Ryder said.

"Really?"

Ryder smiled at me.

"Green means go!" I ran to the startup of the slide, slid down, and landed on a green pup house-shaped... thingy. It transformed into a recycling truck. So Ryder gave me a pup house that transforms into a recycling truck! Wow!

"A pup house slash recycling truck... for me?"

"Yep," Ryder said. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? It's awesome! This is the best thing ever!"

"And one more thing, check out the back of your truck!"

I barked out to open the trunk. I looked inside. "My recycling stuff! They're all here! Thanks, Ryder!"

"No problem, Rocky."

I couldn't ask for more. This is the best day ever!


	2. My First Puppy Pet(s)

**Hey guys I'm back! Sorry I wasn't able to update in the right time because I wasn't done with the next one. I'm super busy. Fun fact that I only write while I'm travelling from a city to my province.**

 **To answer your reviews:**

 **For Zuma lover:**

 **So next will be Ryder, Chase, Marshall, and Skye combined into one. Sorry to forget about Darcy, but I believe he's gonna do fine. He's a great pup after all and he's a good trusted friend of Rocky. He still works on the hill with other good stray pups without anything bad happening, which I forgot to mention in the story. I have my own OCs and I won't be requesting for OCs from other authors, I'm sorry.**

 **I might be writing about Darcy very soon.**

 **So yeah, next will be Ryder, Chase, Marshall, and Skye's backstories combined into one. It took me three months (with a lot of skipping) to write this one. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

 **My First Puppy Pet(s)**

 **Ryder, Chase, Marshall, and Skye's Story**

 **Rated T for action violence, I meant the fire!**

 _Young Ryder started to enjoy his first week in Adventure Bay alone. There he met a German Shepherd pup with no owner, and he adopted him. That's when Chase came in. This story shows their first rescue mission, and a Dalmatian pup named Marshall helping them out. There's also a big mission involving a fire, and a Cockapoo named Skye came to help the PAW Patrol in rescuing the citizens._

 _This story is about how PAW Patrol was created._

* * *

 **Ryder**

People ask me how I got my pups, where do they really live, and how PAW Patrol was formed. This is a really long story on how I created this rescue team.

Creating a team of rescue pups is not that easy. This is how it all started:

I was seven years old, playing at the park in Adventure Bay. It was my second day living in the town and I have no friends of my age yet. I noticed, a few kids were in the park. Yes, some of them were playing, while others are busy with their video games. I have never owned or used a video game before, but this is quite sad. I want to make friends with them and play with me, but I don't wanna distract them. Guess kids today enjoy video games rather than outdoor games.

Yeah, technology today is relevant. I seem to be a tech-savvy kid who likes to invent. Seem to be, because no one has ever criticized me of my abilities. No, I'm not a nerd. I'm just a simple guy, even though my IQ is about 140-150. I'm Ryder, by the way.

Minutes later, I was done playing. I got bored, because no one else likes to play with me. I tried to ask a few kids but they said no. You know, the more the merrier. It's enjoyable when you have friends along with you.

I sat beside the tree to rest. Then a pup was about to approach to me. He was sniffing for something, I guess he's hungry. "Hi there, little guy!"

The pup looked at me. Yep, pups are so cute you want to take care of them now and own them. He is a young German Shepherd at about four years old. He came to me, put his paws on my knees and sniffed. "Are you lost, little guy?" I said. The pup nodded. I think he is. "Come here."

He jumped to my arms and I cuddled him, to cheer him up. I asked, "Do you have an owner?" He said no.

"Where did you come from?"

He made a gesture that means he doesn't know.

I thought for a few seconds. "Hey, what about I'll keep you as my pet?"

He smiled.

"Okay. My name's Ryder. You can come with me if you like."

He followed. We had fun together for a little. He was happy he had a new owner. Later, we were looking for a place to eat. Mr. Porter's Cafe was the convenient one, because pets are allowed to dine in.

Hours later, we went to a pet parlor. Katie, one of the first persons I've met in Adventure Bay, is the owner of the place.

"So, new pet?" Katie said.

"Yep," I replied. "I found him in the park."

The pup was jumping with excitement, and then he was chasing his tail.

"Do you have a name for him?" Katie continued.

"I... not yet."

"Well, he sure loves to play."

"You know, I always wanted a pup named Chase." Then I got an idea. "That's it!"

I brought my pup in my arms. "I'm gonna call you Chase. Chase, my loyal pup."

He barked with joy.

"Aww," Katie smiled. "So, is he up for a bath now?"

"Oh, sure! Come on, Chase, let's get wet!"

He hopped to the bathtub full of soapy water and had fun. "He's such a good pup," I said.

 **Chase**

 _ **(He barely talked when he first met Ryder. He can now talk much in this part. This scene was set weeks later.)**_

It's great to be with my new owner. We had a new home, and it's a treehouse. I stay in my small pup house below it. We play a lot. Weeks later, Ryder is now busy for three days. One day, I decided to go to the park. I had fun in the sandbox by myself. Ryder was still busy doing something, that's why. I felt bored. Then I decided to go back to my house but... wait, where am I? I don't seem to remember this place. Oh no, I seem to be lost! A tear fell from my eye. I whimpered and hid in the corner.

 **Ryder**

Where did Chase go? He must be around here somewhere...

He's not in the treehouse, he's not in the field either! Oh no, he must be lost around town! He's quite young to memorize the whole place. I'd better find him.

"Chase? Chase, where are you?"

 **Chase**

I looked around, just to find my way home. Then I saw Katie. I quickly ran to her. "Katie, Katie!"

"Hey Chase, you need a bath?"

"No," my ears drooped. "Have you seen Ryder?"

"He's probably in his treehouse. Why?"

"I can't find my way home," I whimpered. "Can you help me?"

"Sure. Come with me."

While we were walking, I heard someone calling me. Sounds like Ryder. Wait...

 _It is Ryder! Yay!_

I ran and jumped to his arms. "Chase!"

"Ryder, finally I found you!" I gave him a lick and cuddled him.

"Where have you been?"

"I wanted to go to the playground, so I went there, and when I decided to go back home, I got lost! I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Ryder."

"It's okay, Chase. I'm sorry too."

"For what?"

"I didn't have much time to play with you."

"It's okay, Ryder. At least you still care for me."

"Of course I do. Well, I guess there are a lot of memorizing for you when you grow up."

"I want to ask you one more thing, Ryder."

"What is it?"

"Can you play with me at the park?"

"Sure. Let's go, Chase."

"Can I go too, Ryder?" Katie asked.

"Sure, Katie," Ryder said.

And we all had fun in the park.

 **Ryder**

Four months later, Chase developed his reading skills and now he memorized the whole Adventure Bay. We had a few training near our treehouse. One time, he said he wants to become a police pup. He wants to protect Adventure Bay, save anyone who needed help, and direct traffic. He also said that he's a herding pup because, well, he's a German Shepherd. To achieve what we want to be, we help some people around town.

And there was this moment I can't forget.

One day, there was a big trouble in a nearly falling building. It was also on fire. Mayor J(udy) Gardner tried to call for rescue teams, but no one showed up _**(A/N: Mayor before Mayor Goodway)**_. She was running around in distress. Chase and I saw what was happening. A kid was stuck at the top of the building, and is about to fall. I looked around for someone who can help, but there was none. I only saw some stuff left on the corners of the emergency spot. There's a ladder on the floor, a fishing net lying next to it, and a baseball cannon with no baseballs loaded in it. Then I got an idea.

"Chase, can you get that fishing net for me?"

"Sure, Ryder," Chase said. He grabbed the net with his mouth, while I got the ball cannon. I got the net from Chase and inserted the net in the ball cannon. It fits!

I got the ladder (the standalone one, I don't know the name of that kind) and placed it near the emergency spot. I gave the baseball cannon to Chase.

"Chase, since we can't save the kid with this ladder too low, in my signal, shoot your net to catch the kid and I'll grab him. The trigger is big enough for your paw to press the button."

"Got it, Ryder sir," he responded.

I climbed on the ladder and looked for the kid. He lost his balance and fell. "Chase, now!" I shouted.

Chase pushed the button and the net caught the kid for safety. I was able to catch the kid but I lost my balance too because of heaviness. I fell from the ladder and suddenly landed on something comfy. It was a mattress, and Chase was beside it. "Got you, Ryder," he said.

"Where did you get the mattress?" I asked.

"It was lying there at the other corner."

"Thanks, Chase."

"No problem."

"I'll put the fire out!" I heard someone.

"No, little pup!" I yelled. "It's dangerous!"

"Don't worry, I got this."

A Dalmatian pup climbed on the ladder with a water hose on his mouth. He poured out some of the fire. "There, that's better. But I still need some more help."

Then some people brought buckets of water and doused the fire. "Thank you guys!" the Dalmatian pup exclaimed.

The pup was about to get down from the ladder but he fell down and I caught him. I guess he's clumsy. "You did great, little pup."

"Thanks," he smiled. "I always love to put out fires. I practice it with small fires. I'm Marshall, by the way."

"I'm Ryder." Now I have two pups beside me. "Chase, this is Marshall. Marshall, this is Chase."

"You were amazing, Marshall," Chase said.

"Thanks, Chase."

"That was brilliant!" It was Mayor J. Gardner. "You saved the child! Thank you!"

"It's the best we can do," I said. "Thanks to these pups."

After my conversation with Mayor J. Gardner, I saw Chase and Marshall talking to each other. "Can we keep him, Ryder?" Chase asked. "He's all alone."

"Ryder," Marshall approached to me. "I have a story to tell. One time, there was a burning stove and a woman left it unattended. I sneakily went to her house with a bucket of water (handle in his mouth) and put the fire down. I quickly ran away when the woman returned. Good thing I saved her kitchen." _**(A/N: Pups Save the Kitchen lol)**_

"Good job, Marshall," I said. "But you should tell the woman first before going to the house."

"Sorry, Ryder. I just smelled fire, so I ran to see what's going on."

"Where do you live, Marshall?"

"Um... just in the streets. My parents abandoned me and my sister... I don't know where she is. Can I stay with you guys? Pleeeeaaasssee?"

I giggled. "Okay, sure." Marshall jumped and howled in excitement.

Moments later, Mayor J.G. (that's what most people call her) asked us if Chase, Marshall, and I will be the rescue team of Adventure Bay. The pups wanted to, but I'm just not sure yet. We're too young to rescue and protect the town from danger. Chase is about to turn six very soon, Marshall's about the same age as Chase, and I'm eight.

"It doesn't matter how old you are, Ryder," Mayor J.G. said. "The three of you have special skills that can help people."

"Well... um..." I began to think for a moment.

"Please, Ryder?" Chase begged me with his cute puppy eyes. His paw touched my hand. I smiled.

"Sure, Mayor J. Gardner," I said proudly. "I accept."

She and the pups cheered. "Let's get started!"

She showed to us a tall, old abandoned lookout building. "It will open brightly when you have this," She got a precious box from her purse and gave it to me. "Remembrance?" I said.

"Open it," she smiled at me.

I opened the box. It's a rare, golden key. "Wow..." I looked at the lookout doors. There's a keyhole in the center. I approached to the door and unlocked it with the key. Suddenly, the steel door went open, the colors of the building brought to life, and some of its parts are now moving. It's amazing to see that. _**(A/N: Like you're opening a colorful castle)**_

"A new place to stay!" I said. "Thanks, Mayor J. Gardner!"

"No problem, Ryder. The Lookout isn't just your new home. This is where you can see the emergencies around Adventure Bay."

"Nice!" Marshall commented.

We went inside and up the control room. I thought of something. "Mayor J.G., I think this Lookout needs a little fixing. My pups and I can do it.

"Sure, Ryder. There are tools in that chest over there."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Call me if you need anything."

"Okay!"

She went down using the elevator.

I found a lot of tools that we need. "Ready, pups?"

"Ready, Ryder!" Marshall and Chase responded.

Then we started fixing. Katie and Mayor J.G. came by to help us too. Days later, the Lookout is already refurbished. Marshall and Chase came in to see.

"Wow, Ryder," Marshall looked above. "The Lookout looks great!"

"Let's look inside!" Chase began to enter, and Marshall and I followed. We rode in the elevator and proceeded to the control room. The pups looked around in awe.

"What are these ones called?" Chase asked.

"The recent generation of technology, pups," I said. "Some of these are voice activated and controlled by this Pup Pad." I showed to them the new tablet I made.

"Cool," Marshall approached to me for a closer look.

"But first, we have something to open up. Fall in line so we can start."

Marshall and Chase stood beside each other and formed a line.

"For the both of you, in honor of saving Adventure Bay and showing great rescue skills, I'd like you both to be official members of the PAW Patrol." I showed their new pup tags I made: a shield-like shape for the both of them. "One is in color blue with a yellow star, and it is for Chase because his duty is to maintain discipline around the town. This makes Chase as our police pup."

"Me, Ryder?" Chase smiled. _"A police pup?"_

"Yeah. You want to protect the town from danger, right?"

"Well, yes, Ryder sir!"

I put the pup tag around his neck. "Wow," he looked at it.

"Another pup tag is in color red with a fire symbol on it," I explained. "and this is for Marshall because he now has the duties of a fireman, er, fire-pup."

 _"Fire-pup?"_ Marshall said. "I've always wanted to become a fire-pup!"

"Well you are now, Marshall." I put the pup tag around his neck.

"Awesome!" he exclaimed.

"And now, Marshall and Chase, do you promise to fulfill your duties as official PAW Patrol members and to lend a paw whenever there is help needed?"

"We promise," they raised their right paws.

"Congratulations, pups! And to myself because I also have a badge," I placed my PAW badge on my vest. The pups cheered for joy.

The next week, Chase and Marshall had their new uniforms, hats, and pup packs with their signature colors, blue and red. I also have a uniform too; a jacket with the colors blue, red, and white, pants, and shoes. We also tried to test my Pup Pad and Chase and Marshall's pup tags. Then I gave them a surprise.

 **Chase**

We had tons of training after declaring ourselves the rescuers of Adventure Bay. I started reading some books about community service and guides for newly recruited police officers. It's not too sophisticated for me. Maybe for quite a bit.

One day, Ryder called me from my pup tag. "Chase, can you hear me? Over."

"I can hear you, Ryder sir!" I responded.

"I have to show you something. You see the green button at the controls (from the big screen)?"

"Yep," I said, looking at the controls.

"You press it and your badge will show up."

"Okay." Then I did what he said.

"Then you proceed to the slide," Ryder continued.

"Wait, we have a slide?"

"Look to your left."

I looked at the left side. Ryder was right. There is a slide. I mean, is this for real? It's so cool! I got excited I ran to the slide, slid on it, and howled for joy. Then I landed on a big blue box... I mean, the seat of the big blue box. And it suddenly transformed into a cruiser! So cool!

"Wow, Ryder!" I exclaimed. _"A police truck?"_

"Yep," he smiled. "Do you like it?"

"Yes, it's so cool! Thank you, Ryder!"

"No problem, Chase. Now give it a little test."

I pushed the drive button gently, moved the steer slowly, and gave the cruiser a little whirl. "Nice driving, Chase!" Ryder said.

 **Marshall**

I was busy playing with my new squeaky toy until Ryder called me with my pup tag. "Marshall, can you hear me? Over."

"Loud and clear, Ryder," I responded. "This is a cool pup tag you gave me."

"Look to your left and find the slide. Slide down and there comes a surprise!"

"A slide? Cool!" I did what he said... there is a slide! I mean, for real! I love slides! I jumped up with excitement and ran to the startup of the slide. But because of my excitement, I tripped, backflipped, and fell to the slide. I was sliding upside down. Then I landed on something red and white. It suddenly transformed into a fire engine! Wow!

 _"A fire engine, Ryder?"_ I said. "For me?"

"Yep," he replied. "D'you like it?"

"Like it? I love it! Thanks, Ryder!"

"No problem, Marshall."

"But how does it work? Like this?" I pushed the lever and I went so fast. Uh-oh. I went too much, didn't I?

"Whooooaaaaahhh!" The truck was going around in circles, with me on it.

"Marshall!" Ryder called. "Hit red to stop!"

I did what he said and a relief, the truck stopped. I felt dizzy. "I'm okay. For a few seconds I will be."

"Try switching it to gear one, Marshall."

I looked at the controls. "I switched it to gear three, sorry, Ryder."

"It's okay. Go give it a try again."

I pushed the lever slowly, put my paw on the drive button and moved the steer. I went on swiftly.

"That's it," Ryder said. "Good job, Marshall."

"Yay, Marshall!" Chase exclaimed.

"Thanks, guys!" I smiled. I hopped off my fire truck.

And pups, I'm going to show you something," Ryder went to the garage. Few seconds later, he came out, riding on an awesome vehicle. Chase and I looked at it in awe.

"What is that, Ryder?" I asked.

"This, pups, is _my ATV. short for All-Terrain Vehicle,"_ Ryder explained. " It has different modes, it can turn into a jet ski and a snowmobile."

"Sweet!" Chase commented.

"Totally!" I added.

 _ **(A/N: Nope, not the one from Finding Nemo.)**_

"Let's give our vehicles a roll on the road, pups!"

Chase and I agreed, hopped on our trucks, and drove with Ryder.

 **Ryder**

One night, there was a big fire at the south side of Adventure Bay. Chase, Marshall, and I rushed to the rescue. Chase has set up the cones and Marshall has set his ladder from his fire truck. He barked out his water cannons from his pup pack and from his truck to put out the fires. Chase also climbed on the ladder to rescue the victims. He barked out his megaphone from his pup pack to ask if there are some people out there.

"Is there anyone out there?" he called. "Hello?"

 **Skye**

I was driving a helicopter with my puppy pal Haley, checking the view of the bay. No, I do not live in Adventure Bay. I'm just visiting. But then we saw a big fire.

"Haley," I called. "Fire on the south side of Adventure Bay!"

"Skye," Haley said. "We're just viewing, not rescuing. We're not even rescuers."

I've always wanted to rescue someone.

"But I want to rescue the ones who are stuck," I said.

"By that size?" Haley looked at me. "Do you think you can handle them?"

"Haley, I'm turning six soon."

"Whatever. If you die out there, it's not my fault."

"Actually, I'm going to call the rescue team."

I typed in the codes, finding my way to call the rescue team.

 **Ryder**

Then my Pup Pad rang. Who could it be? "Hello? Ryder here."

"Ryder sir?" a pup answered. "It's Skye from the Bay's Air Department. I'm in a helicopter right now. Look above."

I looked up. Yep, there it is. "I see you, Skye."

"I'm going to check the building on fire to see who's still in there, to help you guys out."

"Thank you, Skye. But how are you going to look for them?"

"The roof is open."

"Okay. Tell me how many people are there."

 **Skye**

The roof already has a big hole in it because of the fire. Now I can see some people who are stuck. "The roof is open."

"Okay," Ryder said. "Tell me how many people are there."

I controlled the copter to look below and I counted them. "There are five, Ryder. Three are on the safe spot at the right corner. The other two are under a table at the center."

"Great," Ryder said. "Chase, check for some people at the right corner. It's safe there."

I heard a little, "Yes sir, Ryder sir!"

Maybe he's calling his reinforcements.

I heard a bark while in contact with Ryder. Does this mean Ryder's reinforcements are pups?

"How many reinforcements you've got, Ryder?" I asked.

"Two pups," he replied.

Two pups? I think they need more. I got an idea. "I'll get the helicopter harness down for the people safe under the table."

"Would that be suitable for two people?" Ryder said.

"One will be attached to the harness, he will grab the other person, and they will fly until they reach the ground. I've observed the other one is a preteen, by the way."

"Okay Skye, but keep them safe."

"I will, Ryder."

I pressed the controls to put down the harness near the two people. I opened the megaphone. "Please grab the helicopter harness. Don't worry, you'll be safe."

"What about my son?" the man said loudly.

"Can you carry him?"

"Sure can!"

"You ready, sir?"

I saw that the harness was being pulled. "I'm here with my son and we're ready to go!" the man said.

I glanced at Haley, who is now busy with her tablet. "Come on, Haley, help me up!"

"Whatever," she said lazily. "We're not supposed to rescue anyone, you know."

I controlled the copter and sent the man and his son to the pavement. "Great job, Skye," Ryder called.

"Look," Haley talked to me. "If you wanna rescue someone throughout your life, get down there and be part of the Adventure Bay Rescue Team."

"Yeah, I wanna be part of a rescue team," I said. "Tell the boss I'm moving on."

"Whatever," she scoffed. She took control of the copter by herself.

"This pup's gotta fly!" I wore my para-sail and jumped off. I opened my pup pack and started flying.

"Look, Ryder!" a Dalmatian pup saw me. "A flying pup!"

"Marshall, watch out!" Ryder called.

"Uh-oh," the Dalmatian and I gasped.

I tried to move away so that he won't get hurt. "Chase, watch out!" he yelled.

"Then I bumped into a German Shepherd pup and we tumbled down. "Sorry," I said. "I'm still practicing."

"It's okay," he stood up. "Nothing worse. You must be Skye. I'm Chase, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Chase."

"Hi Skye," I looked at the Dalmatian. "My name's Marshall. You were totally great back there."

"Thanks, Marshall."

That's very nice of you, pups.

 **Chase**

We got a first female pup of PAW Patrol. First. Female. Pup. She may be small, but she's a tough cookie. She's now the aviation pup of the team, and we're about the same age. Wow.

I think I'm infatuated.

 **Marshall**

It's so cool that we're having more pups to become members of the PAW Patrol. Right now, we've got a first female member named Skye. She's got a new uniform, pup pack, and her own copter.

I think I have a crush on her.

Wait, if Chase says that he has a crush on her too, then that's fine with me. I mean, we've never had a female puppy friend before.

By the way, I just had my birthday last week and it was awesome! Skye was also there, by the way. With all the mess and mishaps, we all had fun. Plus, Ryder gave me a teddy bear to sleep with whenever I need to.

 **Skye**

This is the best day ever! I became a member of the PAW Patrol, I've got a new uniform, a pup pack, and a copter... and they're all pink, which is my favorite color! Well, except the copter because pink is the recessive color.

I practiced using my pup tag, my pup pack, and my copter. Flying my new copter is the hardest part of the practice. Anyways, it's fun!

 **Ryder**

Now I have three pups with me: a German Shepherd, a Dalmatian, and a Cockapoo, all of them are five (A/N: Years old) (Marshall just turned five). We're hoping for more pups, a pup who can do repairs, a pup who can dive, and a pup who can build. That would make a great team.

 **And that's the end. You're gonna see Zuma's story next... for the next one to two months!**


	3. The Accidental Lifeguard

**Hey guys! I'm back! I promised last time you will wait for one more month to see my new story. But I finished this fast.**

 **So next backstory, as I promised, is Zuma's. This took me about three to four months to write, the same date I started writing My First Puppy Pet(s). I've been skipping again.**

 **To reply to your reviews...**

 **Entity of Spite:**

 **Thanks dude! By the way, I like your story A Life Without You. It almost brought me to tears!**

 **Zuma lover:**

 **I'll be doing Cat Milk Crime now after Zuma's backstory. Hopefully I will make some more, backstory or not. Maybe it will be separated from The Cat Milk Crime. Stay tuned! Yeah I didn't get to name Marshall's sister. Medic would be okay.**

 **Also, thanks to my fellow friends-slash-fans of PAW Patrol for appreciating my work.**

 **For those who PMed me, sorry I wasn't able to reply. I had a lot to do. I wanna say hello as a reply.**

 **So here it is, about my second favorite pup, Zuma! (my top favorite is Rocky by the way.)**

* * *

 **The Accidental Lifeguard**

 **Zuma's Story**

 **Rated T for mild theme and strong language.**

 _ **Five year old Zuma is a beach pup who only works as a waiter. He wanted to become a surfer like the other dogs, but he is too small to help. One time, he saved a kid who was drowning at the bay, even though he did not have much lifeguard training. Ryder was worried about what's gonna happen to Zuma, but he was impressed of what he did to save the kid. This is how Zuma became a member of the PAW Patrol.**_

 _ **This is also a story on how Zuma dealt with bullying.**_

* * *

 **Zuma**

"Faster, you little piece of chocolate!"

Ouch. That's the sixth time my boss called me in a bad kind of manner. There are a lot; black boy, black retriever, slow paws, little dark shit, puppy mouth breather...

Very rude for a five year old. Totally.

I worked as a waiter before I came to Paw Patrol. It's totally stressful because the boss is very strict. He treats pups like poor servants. No care for us, dude?

No one's ever cared for me at that time. But there were only two.

I lived shortly with my mom and my sister. They care for me a lot. My father died when I didn't even exist yet. When my boss took me away from them, I wasn't able to see them again. I totally miss them. I wonder how they're doing right now.

By the way, my name's Zuma. My mom gave that name for me based on an African tradition. Also when my mom and dad went to a beach in California. Here are some of my characteristics that my fellow pups tease me for it:

1\. I was born with a slight speech impediment wherein I can't pronounce my r's correctly.

2\. I am a Chocolate Labrador, but some think I'm a dark retriever.

3\. They thought my name fits for a girl.

4\. I have a high pitched voice. Come on, dudes! That's normal for a little pup!

5\. I can paddle faster in the water, but some say I'm like a little girl running.

6\. I'm a straight dude. Some say I'm not.

7\. I can go surfing at the beach. But some say my paws are too small for surfboards.

8\. They say my fur color looks like poop. _**(A/N: Which is the most offensive.)**_

9\. They tease me from my surfing mishaps. Dude, I'm still learning!

10\. Darn it, I don't like this anymore!

In general, I'm just the pup who has always been left out. But from a few of those characteristics, they don't accept me for who I am. But I love myself, even though I'm small (I'm just a five-year-old) and have a speech impediment.

For positive things, someday I want to become a professional lifeguard and a surfer. I wanna become like those totally awesome surfers making gnarly waves at the beach. I also wanna make sure people are safe, since I am a beach pup. If that didn't work out, I'll be a marine biologist instead. I love marine animals and I love to play with them, especially dolphins and walruses. Sometimes at night, I play with them with no one else watching. I always enjoy my day playing at night.

Yep, that's my life before becoming a member of the PAW Patrol.

"Two strawberry milkshakes for the two of you," I continued my waiter duty.

"Sweet," a customer smiled. "Thank you, little pup!"

"No problem, dudette. Enjoy!"

"Okay, calling all dogs!" the coach called us. "Little ones and big ones! Windsurfing training!"

All of the dogs ran to the shore. I'm on duty, so I can't join in.

"Hey, little pug," he called a security pug on duty. "Join in the training!"

"I can't," the pug replied loudly. "I'm on duty!"

"It's okay. It's breaktime."

The security pug hopped away from his chair and joined in.

"Hey you, little chocolate labrador," he called me too. "Come on in!"

"You totally mean it?" I said.

"Everyone and every pup is invited."

"Okay." Fine, I'll join in. I took the tray away and closed my pup pack. Yeah, quite similar with the PAW Patrol pup pack. Except that it's not my scuba propellers and an oxygen mask. Oh, and a buoy.

"Sir, don't let that little black bird come in to the party," Yep, it's that bully who totally takes me down. "He doesn't even know how to swim!"

"Simmer down, mister," the coach said. "This training is for everyone and every pup."

"But..."

"No buts." Well we've got a bully here... show off, he thought.

"Okay everyone," the coach started. "It's time to test your windsurfing skills. The one who succeeds gets an anchor badge!"

All cheered.

"So, who's gonna be first? Let's see... uh, this brown Beagle?"

It was Russell, the smartest of the team. We never talk much, but he's totally cool. He stood on a windsurfer, put his front paws on the handle bar, now stood on his hind legs, and started moving. He was cruising on the water safely, and started doing tricks. He was totally awesome with that windsurfer!

Next up, the coach called the bully, I forgot, his name is Jameson. He's a mix of bull terrier and... uh, I don't know the other one. He's the first one who bullied me because of my physical looks. What the coach said was true. He's a show off. The boss always has him around, simply the best. The ones being left out goes to the security department. Before, I was in the security. The head of the Coconut Beach promoted me because of my skills and intelligence.

Jameson did the same as Russell did. This time, he was totally confident. He did some tricks, but I'm totally not amused. Show off.

Then suddenly the coach called me. Uh-oh. I'm not good at windsurfing yet. Hopefully the coach can help me out if I fail.

I put my paws on the handle bar, stood on my hind legs, and started moving swiftly. It went well, but suddenly, someone tore my windsurfer sail and I lost my balance. I fell to the water.

"Who did that?" the coach shouted.

"I don't know," Jameson said. "Maybe a bird tore it?"

The coach got angry. "Whoever the hell did that will be out of the training!"

I knew it. It was Jameson. That look of his totally seem to bother me. I spat the water out of my mouth.

The coach brought the windsurfer to the office.

"Whoever made this is gonna pay me."

There was a big rip on the sail. I touched it. "Coach, I knew it. It's Jameson and his Swiss army knife! I guess he used it with his claw arm (from his pup pack)."

"Who's Jameson?"

"The dog who did the test before me. The mixed breed, bull terrier and, uh, I don't know the other."

"How do you sense that?"

"Secretly, sir, I've got biometrician skills."

"At that age?"

"My late father is a biometrician."

Yep, I've got the knowledge of a biometrician. My mom told me that I would follow my dad's footsteps, or pawprints, even though I barely know him. He had a great intelligence suitable for investigating. But I don't want to be a full-time biometrician when I grow up. I think I can use those skills whenever I need to.

"Okay," the coach said. "What's your name, little lab?"

"Zuma."

"Zuma, like, the Zuma beach in California?"

"Something like that. My parents went to a beach in California before I was born."

"How old are you?"

"I just turned five last Wednesday."

"I just noticed, you have speech difficulties?"

"Yep," I sighed. "You're not gonna tease me for that, are you?"

"Of course not, little lab."

Phew! Sigh of relief.

"That Jameson will be damn off the training for sure," the coach said. "Knives are not allowed in the beach."

I totally agree.

"Zuma, is it okay for you to stay up late?"

"I do that all the time, sir," I said. "Why?"

"I'm gonna do something for you."

"Now since we have another windsurfer," the coach started. "I want you to try your best now. No one is watching except me."

"At night?" I said.

"You've got this, Zuma. I have a searchlight available." He turned on his big flashlight.

"Okay," I did the same thing again, but this time, no mishaps. I did a few tricks that I've never done before. Then I landed safely with my back paws on the board and my front paws on the handle bar. I stopped at the shore.

"Great job, Zuma," the coach said. "That was totally rad!"

"Totally awesomely," I replied back. "Thanks for helping me regain my confidence and giving me another shot."

"No problem, little lab."

"So, uh, training tomorrow?"

"Lifeguard training. You up for it?"

"Totally up for it," I smiled. "See ya!"

I went back to my straw house and closed my duty for today.

 _ **(A/N: Yeah, "little lab" is a cute nickname for Zuma. Lab, because he's a Chocolate Labrador.)**_

The next day, it's lifeguard training. I'm still on duty (it's about 18 hours a day), serving milkshakes for the summer. I still have my uniform and waiter pup pack on. As I have observed, always the same customers come in. But now, a few foreign people came in. There is a tall dude with glasses, investigating the ocean. I guess he's a marine biologist. There's also a young dude (perhaps at the age of nine) with him.

"May I have your order?" I approached to their table.

"A vanilla milkshake, please," the young dude said.

"What about a squid scented slurpee?" the dude with the glasses asked.

Whaaa?

"Uh..." What on earth is a squid scented slurpee?

"I was just kidding. I'll have the kiwi one."

I giggled. "Okay."

Very funny, dude.

I served their milkshakes a minute later.

"Is that yours?" The young dude asked me.

"Mine what?"

"That pup pack with a tray tool?"

"Oh yeah. It's for my work."

"That's a unique tool."

"Yep it is, for a pup."

He sipped on his milkshake."This one is good."

I smiled. "If you need anything, just call me."

"Hey Zuma!" my coach called. "Wanna join in?"

"I'm totally in!" I shouted. "Wait for me!"

I changed my waiter pup uniform to my normal suit. By the way, I wear navy blue and a little bit of orange on the lines. I love the color orange. Then I ran to the training group. The coach's lesson for today is lifeguard training. A few lectures, but easy to understand. We did a few tests on saving a pineapple, I mean, the pineapple is the dummy. It's just training, don't laugh.

We all had buoys in our borrowed pup packs. Our first training, we have to "doggy paddle" to save the dummy _**(A/N: See Pups Save a Baby Octopus)**_. Then it was my turn. I paddled as fast as I can to catch the dummy. I barked out my buoy to bring the dummy with me back to shore. Meanwhile, I heard some pups laughing at me. Oh, how will they ever change?

I returned to the shore with the dummy. "Great job, Zuma," the coach said. "That was some fast paddling."

"Thanks, coach," I smiled.

We continued for our second training, which is swimming relay. The coach will have to see who's the fastest pup. Worst part is, Jameson is my competitor. He cheated by using propellers in his pup pack. I told that to the coach.

"Give me your pup pack, and you're gonna pay me, dumb chuck," the coach scolded him.

"For what?"

"You cheated, and you tore my fricking windsurfer! Yesterday!"

"How did you know that? I mean, I did not! Who the hell did that?"

A pause.

"Wait," I saw Jameson looking at me. "Did that little nitwit tell you it was me?"

"We trust the honest words," the coach said. "Zuma is a little lab with kind words. He's a good observer. And now, dumb chuck, you're gonna pay me. Now!"

"Naaaaa... ruuuunnnn!" Jameson ran as fast as he could.

The coach blew his whistle. "Violation for disrespect! And gimme your fricking pup pack!"

"Serves him right," I said softly.

 **Ryder**

I heard a bull terrier pup talking to his fellow pups. "Boys, keep an eye on that black boy over there. He's spying on us."

"But Zuma doesn't look like he's spying," the black and white sheepdog- er... pup said.

"He doesn't, but he's got eyes and ears in any situation. He even knew I was cheating!"

"Jameson," the black hairy pup began to speak. "His dad is a biometrician. I think he investigated the windsurfer you broke."

"It has nothing to do with biology!" the bull terrier pup shouted.

"Biometrics," the black hairy pup corrected him.

"Biology!"

"Bi-o-me-trics! B-I-O..."

"Shut up!" the bull terrier pup yelled. "I don't care whatever the hell that word is, but I need you to look out for that Zuma!"

"But sir," the sheepdog- pup interrupted. "Where are you going to-"

"Shoo, sons of bitches!"

That's what he actually said.

I knew, they were bullying the chocolate lab who was our waiter earlier. I stood up and looked for him.

I found him near the lifeguard's chair. "Hey, little pup near the chair!"

He saw me. "You're calling me?"

I approached to him. "Your name's Zuma, right?"

"Yeah, dude. Why?"

"Those pups who were bullying you, I think they're going to spy on you because they thought you were spying on them. And I believe they're gonna trick you."

"Oh, them," Zuma observed the two bullies near the beach huts. "Ignore them. Someday, they're totally gonna lose. By the way, any problems with your milkshake, um...?"

"Oh, it's Ryder. No, no problems at all. It's a delicious milkshake."

"Thanks for reminding me about those bullying pups, Ryder dude."

"HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP!" we heard someone yelling.

 **Zuma**

"Lifeguards, you know what to do!" the coach shouted.

"Sir, he's in the most dangerous part of the water!" the lifeguard dog in red said.

"We think he's gonna die," the other lifeguard dog in yellow added.

"Oh come on!" the coach yelled. "How come you're not trained for this?"

No professional lifeguards for this kind of trouble? What a bummer!

Should I swim? No, it's too dangerous. No, I don't paddle too fast. I lost the swimming relay earlier. But I need to save a person's life. Zuma, you're not a little puppy anymore. You're now five years old. Become an independent pup you wanna be.

Ugh, I have so many thoughts. I ran to the straw house where my stuff are. I wore my scuba goggles and propellers. I ran to the shore. "Let's dive in!"

"Zuma, no!" Ryder yelled.

I jumped to the water. I opened my propellers and swam faster. I looked for the boy drowning. Yep, he's totally far from the safe zone. Then I got the kid. "Hold on to my paws," I said to him. "We'll get back to shore!"

The kid held my left front paw and we swam back to shore.

"Hey pup, I think I can't do it anymore."

"Yes, you can. Propellers! Ruff!"

My propellers went moving again and we swam faster to the shore. We finally made it.

"What the hell, Zuma?" my boss is about to scold me. "You haven't had any lifeguard training!"

"No one's gonna save the kid, so I did." I paused. Seems like nothing has happened. The kid is lying unconscious on the shore. "Well, what are you waiting for? Somebody do a CPR for the kid!"

"Why don't you do it, black boy?" I think Jameson is ready to fight with me.

"A pup can't do CPR to a human, dumbhead!"

 _ **(A/N: Ohhhhhh!)**_

"Argh!" Jameson got so angry. "I'm gonna take you down one more time, you little jerk!"

Finally I won. "Goodbye, dumbhead! See you in Switzerland!"

"Where you got your knife," I whispered. I mean really, he got that Swiss army knife from his relative in Switzerland.

I looked back at the kid. "So who's gonna do the CPR now?"

"I'll do it," Ryder approached to the kid. He pushed the kid's chest at about 30 times. But at the 17th push, the kid coughed. He's okay! The mother ran to hug him.

"Good job, Zuma," the coach said. "I didn't know you can swim like that."

"Yep," the dude with the glasses smiled. "That was some skillful save, sweet pup."

"I tried to warn you, Zuma," Ryder looked at me like he was giving me a moral lesson. "But I'm impressed. I guess you like rescuing."

"It was nothing," I smiled. "But thanks, dudes."

"You naughty lab!" my boss stormed in. "I'm gonna fire you from violating my rules!"

"What rule did he violate, then?" the coach asked.

"He's supposed to be on duty today! He's not allowed to swim during his duty!"

"You know what, sir?" the coach approached to him. "This little labrador saved a person's life. You think that he's naughty?"

"He even outnumbered my Jameson with his naughty words! Argh, whatever! You're fired, Zuma!" my boss walked away with a fiery expression on his face.

"What am I going to do now?" I sat down.

"I think..." Ryder sat beside me. "You're coming with us."

"With you, Ryder?"

"Yeah. I need a water rescue pup who's ready for action."

"You have pups with you?"

"I'm from the PAW Patrol. My pups and I race to the rescue if there's trouble in Adventure Bay. I've got a police pup, a fire-pup, an air rescue pup, a repair and recycling pup..."

"That's awesome!"

"Do you agree, Zuma? We'll give you more training and help you learn more about water rescues."

I thought for a few seconds. I guess joining the PAW Patrol will help me achieve my dream. Plus, it will be a new job for me since I got fired. "I totally agree, Ryder."

"Yay!" the dude with the glasses cheered. "A new PAW Patrol member!"

"Awesome! Wait, sorry dude, I didn't get your name."

"Oh, call me Cap'n Turbot. I do most of my work in the Flounder."

"What's a Flounder?"

"It's my boat."

"So you're like a, marine biologist?"

"Yep."

"Cool!"

I'm happy to have a new job. So I guess I'm leaving the beach. I glanced back at the coach, who was smiling at me. I approached to him for one last time. "Is it okay for you, coach?"

"You have learned a lot, little lab," he said. "Bring it, 'cause you're gonna need it."

"Thanks a lot, coach."

"Remember me by the name, Bertram. But don't call me that."

"Okay."

A pause.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go!"

"Oh, right." I finally joined Ryder, Cap'n Turbot and I hopped on his ATV and rode off.

 _ **(A/N: I think I got into the Odd Squad fandom haha.**_

 _ **And yeah, I was asking myself how will Zuma fit on the ATV with Ryder and Cap'n Turbot? So let's just say it's a big space and a perfect fit.)**_

Yeah, I am sure gonna miss my life at the Coconut Beach. The milkshakes I serve, my tray pup pack, the big sea I dive into every night, Coach Bertram, I mean, the coach, my personalized surfboard, to name a few.

We arrived at Adventure Bay. Wait, that's the same bay where Coconut Beach is. We called it The Big Bay on the Northern Side. This is the southern part.

Ryder sent Cap'n Turbot back to his Flounder and we thanked him for joining in. Actually, his purpose on coming along with Ryder is to check on the view of the north side of the ocean, and he would explain to Ryder about the facts that Ryder has never known before.

After that, Ryder and I arrived at the tall tower. "We're here," Ryder said.

"You've got a new pup, Ryder?" a Dalmatian pup came in.

"Yes, Marshall. Come on, pups!"

The other pups gathered. "Pups," Ryder started. "This is Zuma, our new water rescue pup."

Everyone said hi.

"Hey pups!" I smiled at them.

A pup with a different breed approached to me. "First you're gonna learn this awesome paw shake." He did the paw shake. Quite confusing as I observed. My paw stayed still. "Guess I have to memorize that," I said.

"I actually did that on purpose," he giggled. "I'm Rocky, by the way."

"Hi Rocky!"

"The female Cockapoo over there is Skye, the Dalmatian beside her is Marshall, and the German Shepherd beside him is Chase."

I waved a little hello to them.

"Where did you come from, Zuma?" Skye asked.

"I live at the northern side of the bay, Coconut Beach," I replied.

"You're a beach pup?" Marshall said.

"Yep I am."

"How was your first rescue?" Chase asked.

"Well, long story. Actually, I got fired from my job."

The pups gasped.

"I had nothing to do, so I joined with Ryder."

"Why were you fired from your job?" Chase continued asking.

"I wasn't supposed to be swimming in the sea during my waiter duty. There was a kid drowning. No one hurried to save him, so I saved him. That was a totally dangerous rescue, by the way, but a few were impressed, including Ryder."

"Well you actually had the guts to save the kid," Chase said.

"Yeah, I agree," Skye looked at him.

"That was a great story, Zuma," Ryder joined in. "And now, I've got a surprise for you. In honor of saving the kid from the Coconut Beach at the northern side and handling the tough rescue, I now declare you an official member of the PAW Patrol." He replaced my old pirate steering wheel pup tag into an orange badge, with an anchor on it. It looks totally new!

"Awesome! Thanks, Ryder!"

The pups cheered happily.

Yep, it was the best day ever! I've got a new job, which is more enjoyable than my waiter duty. I now have my new uniform (an orange vest with a blue strap), my new pup pack (with super fast propellers, oxygen mask, and a buoy launcher), and scuba helmet. Ryder's still fixing my new pup house, so in the night, I have to sleep with the pups in the Lookout.

I had about three rescues as of now. Four days later, Rubble came to the team. He rescued Jake from the snow boulders, became a member of the PAW Patrol because he's qualified to be one, and he had a new pup-house-slash-rig.

"Is this for me?" Rubble was amazed at his new rig."

"You have a little bit of growing to do before you can reach the steering wheel," Ryder said. "But you'll get there."

"This is so cool!"

Okay, everyone had vehicles except me. They heard me whimper.

"And Zuma," Ryder looked at me. "Come with me to the bay. I have a surprise for you."

"Sure, Ryder," I responded.

"And pups, come along with me and your vehicles. Rubble, you can ride along with Chase."

"Of course, Ryder!" Rubble said. "I like cruising with Chase on his police truck. It's such a breeze riding on it."

"Aw, thanks Rubble," Chase smiled.

"Let's go!" Marshall hopped on his fire engine.

I joined Ryder on his ATV, the other pups followed us with their vehicles, and we arrived at the beach. Then he called Cap'n Turbot with his Pup Pad. "Cap'n Turbot, we're on!"

"Ryder, pups, over here!" he called us. He's at the far left side of the beach. He's standing next to a big orange thingy. Ryder and I ran to him for a closer look. "Wait, is that...?"

"It's your pup house, Zuma," Cap'n Turbot said.

"Cool!"

"Now bark out your hovercraft and hop on!" Ryder patted my back.

I got so excited to see what will happen. "Ruff ruff! Hovercraft!"

The roof of the pup house opened. I hopped on, and it transformed into a hovercraft. Then the propellers at the back opened like giant fans. "Dude, this is totally awesome! Thanks, Ryder! Thanks, Cap'n Turbot!"

"Sorry this hovercraft came in late, Zuma," Ryder said. "It took us almost a week and a half to make this big guy float."

"Yep, we had a frustrating bit of a fortnight to fix this fancy hovercraft," uh, I guess Cap'n Turbot repeated it.

"It's okay," I smiled. "Anyways, it's so cool!"

"Who wants a swimming day?" Rubble announced.

"I'm fired up!" Marshall ran and jumped to the water. Chase and Skye followed. I was convincing Rocky to join in the fun. "Come on, Rocky!"

"No thanks," Rocky said. "I'd prefer to stay dry."

"Oh, Rocky," I pushed Rocky to the water, but...

"Come on, Zuma!" Marshall ran in front of us, he bumped into Rocky, and Rocky flew to the water. He went, "Noooo! Now I'm all wet!"

We all laughed. Marshall and I jumped into the water and had fun, while Ryder and Cap'n Turbot are on the beach beds, relaxing.

What a great day.

 **And... that's the end! More to come very very soon... at about 2-3 months.**


	4. The Cat Milk Crime Trivia

I introduce you to PAW Patrol in 1936!

Before we move on to Cat Milk Crime, here are the _**things that you should know**_ before reading the story.

1. _ **Again...**_ The episode is set in 1936. And it's like a film noir.  
2\. _**Formerly.**_ Adventure Bay is called Baybridge. The PAW Patrol has been solving cases at that time, and bit of rescues.  
3\. _**Describing pups' uniforms.**_ Each pup has a unique style of fedora, and they wear formal suits, including Skye. Black is the dominant color of their outfits and their main colors are the recessive.  
4\. _**And Ryder?**_ Ryder wears a formal suit and a fedora. His hairstyle is in side slick, similar from Pups Party with Bats, this time, in shorter length.  
5\. _**No voice recognition yet.**_ The pup tags are used as a remote to open the tools from their pup pack. They can still bark out which tool they will use.  
6\. _**Vintage vehicles.**_ All of the pups have 1930s style vehicles. Chase has a black and velvet blue police car with a siren only heard. Marshall has a black and crimson fire engine, also with a siren only heard. Skye has a black and purple copter, Rocky has a black and teal recycling truck, Rubble has a black and tangerine bulldozer, and Zuma has a black and scarlet hovercraft. Ryder has a black, red, and blue motorcycle, since ATVs are not yet invented.  
7\. _**What about Everest and Tracker?**_ Everest has a black and turquoise snow plow, and Tracker has a black and olive green jeep. The two pups may not appear in Cat Milk Crime, but in another story set in 1936, they will.  
8\. _**Former Lookout.** _The Lookout is called Bridgeway. Sometimes Ryder calls it as the Lookout. It is a small concrete building, unlike the Lookout.  
9\. _**Old words.**_ There may be some slight changes in their catchphrases like:  
-"Paw Patrol, meet me at the Bridgeway (Lookout)!"  
-"Paw Patrol, reporting/ready for duty, Ryder sir!"  
-"I am all fired up!"  
-"This puppy is going to fly!"  
-"I don't lose it, I reuse it!" (not often)  
-"No job is too big and no pup/puppy is too small!"  
-"Let's dive into this situation!" (in appropriate use)  
-"Ice or snow, I am ready to go!"  
-Zuma's catchphrases like "great", "splendid", "man", and "mate". Rocky sometimes uses the word "fascinating". I don't know if I'm gonna use all of them.  
10\. _**Control room details.**_ The big screen is a slide projector. When Ryder assigns the pups, he uses a blackboard and a chalk. The badges of thr pups are already drawn.  
11. _ **We don't call using pup tags.**_ Ryder and the pups have a military-like mobile speaker for communication.  
12\. _**The major range.**_ This is 95% Mission Paw.  
13\. _**PAW Patrol is on a roll!**_ They still have a deployment sequence. How it goes in 1936: The control room is in the second floor of the Bridgeway. The pups will come down to the chimney-like wall. It is quite similar to the Sea Patrol deployment.  
14\. _**My pup house and my vehicle.**_ Their pup houses and vehicles are different. So their pup houses are in the Bridgeway, and their vehicles are at the garage.

And that's it for the trivia. The story Cat Milk Crime is coming up next!


	5. The Cat Milk Crime

**And I'm back!**

 **So this is main story of the series, The Cat Milk Crime! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Cat Milk Crime**

 **PAW Patrol in 1936**

 **Rated T for mild theme. Because this is like a film noir. Some words are not suitable for the younger ones.**

 _Breaking News: Spilled Milk on the Street!_

 _A milkman named Felix thought it was the middle aged man with a bunch of kittens. A mission without Ryder, the pups solve the mystery and stop who's behind the cat milk crime scene._

* * *

One rainy night at Baybridge, there was a mini mobile in the street, spilling milk all over. We hear kittens laughing maniacally. We also hear a man doing an evil laugh too. "Soon Baybridge will not win the Spotless Town Award! The Foggy Woods will win and the trophy will be mine! Nyahahahahaha!"

Zuma and Chase saw the mess on the road. "Chase, look!" Zuma gasped. Chase walked on the spilled milk. He tried to sniff out the mystery. "Smells fishy," Chase investigated.  
"You mean it's added with fish?" Zuma said.  
"Not literally, Zuma. I think it is something suspicious... ah, ah... ah-choo!"  
"Allergies?"  
Chase spotted some kitten fur. That's why he was sneezing. "Kittens! They spilled all the milk!"  
"We better tell Ryder!"

Chase and Zuma ran to the Bridgeway building to find Ryder. We see Ryder sitting on a wheelchair with a cast on his left foot. "Ryder," Chase approached. "How is your foot?"  
"Two days and I will be better," he said. "Did you two find anything suspicious?"  
"Someone spilled milk all over the floor," Zuma said.  
"I bet it's kittens," Chase added. "Our town is a candidate for the Spotless Town Award! Mayor Goodway will be worried."  
"Don't worry, pups," Ryder said. "We can solve the mystery. No job is too big and no pup is too small."  
He used his wheelchair to reach the alarm wall. He pressed it. "PAW Patrol, meet me at the Bridgeway."

Marshall was spraying water cannons on the spilled milk. Skye was having a bird's- er, pup's eye view in the night. Rubble was digging at the lawn, and Rocky was having a microscopic view of an unknown specimen. They heard Ryder's call from the mobile speakers on their pup tags. "Ryder needs us!" they said.

They ran to the entrance of the Bridgeway building. Marshall turned off his water cannons by pressing his pup tag. He ran but he slipped on the milky puddles and crashed to the pups. "Sorry pups, I seem to have missed my increase calcium routine."  
"You want some milk, Marshall?" Rubble said. "Let's get some at Farmer Yumi's!"  
"Thanks, Rubble!"

They entered the Bridgeway and they went inside the control room. They formed in line straight. Chase stood up and saluted. "PAW Patrol, reporting for duty, Ryder sir!"

Ryder inserted a film reel in the projector. He opened the projector. "Thank you for hurrying, pups," he said. "There are some spilled milk in the streets. Chase said it's kittens, but we don't know the one who's behind this yet. We have to clean it up and solve the case."

A telephone near the film projector rang. Ryder picked it up. "Is this the PAW Patrol?" the man on the phone called.  
"Yes it is," Ryder answered. "This is Ryder. Who is this?"  
"It's Felix the milkman of The Little Dairy, 16th Street. Twenty dozens of bottled milk went missing! Can you help me and the whole dairy factory?"  
"Sure, we'll be there," Ryder dropped the phone. He tried to move the blackboard to the center. "Can I help you with that, Ryder?" Rubble walked in. He stood with his hind legs and pushed the blackboard to its position. Zuma helped him. He's on the opposite side of the board, so he pulled it to its position. "Thanks, Rubble and Zuma." The two pups walked back to their positions.

"So for this mission, I'll need, Chase and Zuma..." Ryder used a white chalk and encircled Chase and Zuma's badge. He also drew a magnifying glass. "You and Zuma check on Felix at the The Little Dairy, 16th Street. Find some clues of the mystery."  
"Chase is on the case!" the German Shepherd pup responded.  
"Let's dive into this situation!" Zuma exclaimed.

Ryder encircled Marshall and Rubble's badges on the board. He also drew a water cannon and a shovel. "Marshall and Rubble, I need you to clean up the mess on the streets. Also, check on some clues," he encircled Rocky's badge and drew a magnifying glass. "So Rocky is going to join you two."  
"Green means go!" was Rocky's response.  
"I am all fired up!" Marshall stood up.  
"Rubble on the double!" Rubble barked.  
"I won't be with you pups because of my condition, so do this for me and the whole Baybridge. PAW Patrol, we're on a roll!" Ryder exclaimed. The pups howled.

Then the male pups went down the chimney-like wall and landed on their vehicles. They drove away to do their duties. _**(A/N: Sorry I didn't include Skye in this one. It is because Ryder needed a pup to help him from his condition. Yeah, I was thinking she could have a job too, which is to locate the wagon from the air. But never mind about that.)**_

"So... Ryder," Skye sat beside Ryder. "You want something to nibble on? I'll get you a bowl of pretzels."  
"Sure," Ryder said. "Thank you, Skye."

Zuma and Chase parked across The Little Dairy. They walked to the entrance. Chase knocked on the door.  
"Coming," we hear Felix's voice. He opened the door. "PAW Patrol, isn't it?"  
"Yes we are, Felix sir," said Chase. "I'm Chase, and this is Zuma."  
"Evening," Zuma tipped his hat.  
"Thank you for coming, pups," Felix smiled. "Follow me."  
They walked in.

"How did this place get so dark?" Zuma looked around.  
"I forgot to mention that the kittens broke the electric power," Felix said.  
"We're going to need brightness," Chase barked out his searchlight. He pressed his pup tag to open up the searchlight and he pressed the tag again to turn it on.  
"Thank you, Chase!"

Felix showed the evidence to them. The shelves and boxes were in a big mess, there were some empty bottles, and some milky puddles on the floor. Also, there were kitten paw prints.

"Whoa," Chase widened his eyes. "What a big mess!"  
"I'll capture the evidence," Zuma barked out his camera, walked around the evidence spot and took some pictures. "I bet Ryder needs it for documentation."  
"Have you seen who's behind this mess?" Chase asked Felix.  
"Barely," Felix said. "It was dark when I saw him, I only know his silhouette."  
"Can you tell us?"  
"A man, with a big belly, wears a top hat and a classic sharp suit. I guess he's half-bald, and he has a small motorized wagon..."  
"... where his kittens ride on. I guess he's a stranger in the town. How many kittens were in the scene?"  
"Five."  
"Great. I'll contact Ryder," Chase opened his pup tag. "Ryder, Felix told us the mastermind of the mystery."  
"Great," Ryder said. "Keep looking for more clues."  
"Okay. Thank you, Ryder," Chase ended the call. He talked to Felix. "Are there anything else suspicious?"  
"None," Felix answered. "If you want more of this, talk to my business partner. He likes solving crimes like this."  
"Where is he now?"  
"He likes to have a bowl of pretzels at Mr. Porter's," Felix showed the picture of his business partner. "His name is Miles."  
"Okay," Chase looked at the picture, even Zuma. "We'll meet him there."  
"Thank you, Chase and Zuma."  
"Wait, what about you, sir?" Zuma looked back at Miles. "Are you coming?"  
"I'll clean the place first."  
"Okay. See you later," Zuma and Chase left the store, rode on their vehicles and drove to the other street.

Meanwhile, Marshall and Rocky were almost done cleaning the streets. "Hey Rocky," Marshall started talking. "Do you want to go to the ballroom event at 26th street next week?"  
"I don't know, Marshall," Rocky said sadly. "I don't have a partner to go out with. But hey, you've got Everest."  
"I... haven't asked her yet. What about Skye?"  
"Skye? Hmmm... I think Chase is with her."  
"You think she would only pick Chase? Even though she is the only girl in the Bridgeway, she likes all of us."  
"I'm thinking, she's going to have four or five partners. Even Everest."

Then a vehicle zoomed across the street. It was spilling milk. Rocky saw it. "Marshall! Did you see that?"  
"Where?" Marshall looked around.  
"Figures, Marshall, you missed it!"  
Marshall saw the spilled milk on the other street. "No, I have to clean that again!"  
"See? There was a very fast vehicle over there!"  
"How come I did not see that?"  
Rocky facepalmed _**(A/N: Or should I say, face-pawed).**_

Chase and Zuma arrived at Mr. Porter's cafe. They were looking for the guy in the photo they remembered. They saw Miles _**(A/N: the guy I was talking about)**_ , slouching on the sofa, enjoying himself with a bowl of pretzels, talking to Mr. Porter and the gang.  
"Yep," he took a bite of his pretzel. "He's the toughest henchman I've ever seen."  
"How notorious is Foster?" asked Mr. Porter.  
"Notorious like Nye."  
"Wait, I just saw Chase and Zuma near the bottle stacks."  
"What? How did the pups of the Pup Patrol get here?"  
"It's PAW Patrol," Mr. Porter corrected him.

Chase and Zuma approached to them. "Evening, Mr. Porter," Chase greeted. He faced at the opposite side where Miles was. "Miles sir."  
"Great," Miles said. "He knows everyone."  
"No, uh, I know you just now. Your business partner named Felix averred that you like solving crimes."  
"I do. Why?"  
"Because we've got a case to solve," Zuma replied. "There was a man spilling milk on the streets, and he's riding a motorized wagon."  
"What? Did you say wide dip an auto wise dragon? Sorry, speak clearly, man."  
Zuma sighed. _He can't understand because of my lisp again_ , he thought.  
"You have to respect my friend here," Chase patted Zuma's back. "He has a slight speech impediment. He said riding a motorized wagon, not wide... whatever you said."  
"Oh," Miles nodded. "Sorry, little pup."  
"It's fine," Zuma exhaled. "That is the first thing that people notice when they first meet me."  
"I understand. Spilling milk? But Baybridge is a candidate for Spotless Town award! Mayor Goodway's not going to like it."

Zuma checked the newspaper at the table. He looked at the picture from the headline. It was a man on a motorized wagon. And a white puddle behind it. Zuma looked at the location to find out where the man is. He recognized the road.  
"Chase," Zuma gasped. "According to this newspaper updated twenty minutes ago, the suspect's riding on the streets near City Hall! The road where he's in is one way only. I think he's going to trespass at the haze land and pass through the bay! And the Rickety Ridge Bridge is the most risky!"  
Chase gasped. He looked at Miles. "Can you help us?"  
"This is your thing, right, Miles?" Mr. Porter said.  
"Uhm..." Miles thought for a while. In his life, he likes mysteries, so... "Miles likes to solve a crime. I agree to join... uh..."  
"Chase."  
"Chase. What do you need?"  
"Simple. We need you to help us solve this case of the cat milk crime."  
"Whenever I see something suspicious, I want to swoop! Let's go, Pups Patrol!"  
A pause.  
"Close enough," Mr. Porter said.  
"I mean, let's go, PAW Patrol!"  
Chase and Zuma howled for joy. "Good luck, Miles and pups!" Mr. Porter waved goodbye.

Rubble was done cleaning. Then he found a trail of cat fur. He cleaned it up with his shovel as a dustpan. He heard a siren. Was it Marshall or Chase? Oh, wait, double sirens! So it's both Marshall and Chase! He also heard a hovercraft and a truck. There's Zuma and Rocky!

"Pups!" Rubble exclaimed. "Are we getting close?"  
"From my speculations and based from a newspaper I just read, I think we are, Rubble," Chase replied. "Zuma and I know the physical features of the suspect..."  
"... and I saw a small motorized vehicle going more than 20 kilometers per hour!" Rocky continued.  
"What about you, Marshall?" Rubble asked.  
"Uhm..." Marshall tapped his paw on the floor. "I just cleaned the streets."  
Rocky sighed and lifted his head up.  
"Oh and I smelled something weird," Marshall added. "The milk is actually for cats, not for humans."  
"We know that, Marshall," Zuma said.  
"Sorry, pups."  
"I wonder if they really need those," Rubble thought. "There are milk factories of different kinds in every town."  
"Let's go and check it out if they totally need those," Zuma said.

There was a crash at a closed cheese store. The pups gasped.  
"Ghost!" Rubble screamed. "There might be ghosts inside that store!"  
"Maybe not, Rubble," Rocky said. "Chase?"  
Chase barked out his searchlight. The pups entered the store and looked around.

"Hello?" Marshall called. "Ollie ollie oxen... whoever you are, free!"  
Then they heard a roar. Marshall gasped. "Rubble's right! It must be a ghost!"  
"Actually, that was my tummy," Rubble said. "Sorry I scared you, Marshall."  
They continued searching. Zuma heard something rattling. He turned back, it was the rattling porcelain wares on the shelves. "Pups, over here!"

Chase pointed the shelves with his searchlight. Marshall and Rubble ran to see it. The plates crashed. A kitten with severe wounds and bruises popped out and landed on Zuma's face. He screamed, trying to get the kitten off of him. The kitten got off and ran around Marshall and Rubble. Chase barked out his net to catch the kitten. He got it. "Well that was a bit subversive," Rocky commented.  
"At least we got the kitten," Zuma said, lying down. "Thank you, Chase."  
"No problem, Zuma" Chase got the kitten. Rubble barked out his shovel, and Chase put the kitten on it. He sneezed again.  
"I'll give him a checkup," Marshall said. "And you too, Chase."  
"No thanks, Marshall," Chase stepped back, wiping his nose to clear up his sinuses. "I'm fine."  
"I was just kidding, it's a mild case you have, you're fine."  
Marshall barked out his x-ray screen from his pup pack _**(A/N: I forgot to mention, he changed his pup pack while on the road to the cheese store (when Rubble was still cleaning))**_. He scanned on the kitten's body. "No broken bones, I'm going to treat his wounds." He used his bandages to treat the kittens wounds.

"Can you sniff out the situation, Chase?" Rubble said.  
"Sure, Rubble," Chase responded. "Chase is on the- ah-choo!" he sneezed because of his allergies acting up again. "... case, after I recover my nose for a few seconds." He walked to the shelf and sniffed for some clues. He sneezed again.  
"Don't tell me there are more kittens in there," Rocky said.  
"I don't sense some vibrations," Chase investigated. "There are kitten fur scattered everywhere." He sneezed again. "I think I know where its other folks are."  
"Where are they, Chase?" Rubble asked."  
"I guess they're near the bay. This kitten must be separated from his feline friends. I better call Miles," Chase pressed his pup tag. "Miles, seen anything?"

"More spilled milk at the streets of City Hall," Miles used his mobile communication _**(A/N: Like the ones from the military)**_ to contact Chase. "And Mayor Goodway's freaking out right now."  
"I need heeeeelllp-a!" Yep, she's freaking out.  
"Quiet, I'm calling the Paw Patrol," then he spoke to Chase. "Are there any-"  
"You're calling the Paw Patrol? Send Rydeeerrr-a!"  
 _ **(A/N: Mayor Goodway in that time yells like that.)**_  
"Wait," he spoke to Chase again. "Are there any of your reinforcements to clean up the streets?"  
"Uhm... I'll call them and they will be there," Chase dropped the call. He pressed his pup tag again to call Ryder. "Ryder, the spilling's getting worse! I mean, more slipping on the streets!"  
"You need some more to clean up?" Ryder said.  
"Yes, sir. Across City Hall."  
"I bet Mayor Goodway needs me," Ryder sighed. Looks like he's leaving the lookout. "Skye, can you take me to the City Hall?"  
"Sure, Ryder," Skye answered. "I've got another seat for you and a space for your wheelchair."  
"Great."  
"Marshall and Rubble will be with you two," Chase said.  
"Thank you, Chase," Ryder dropped the call.

"Marshall and Rubble, get to the City Hall and help Miles and Mayor Goodway clean up the streets," Chase commanded. "Ryder and Skye will be there too."  
"Yes sir, Chase sir!" Rubble responded.  
"But Chase," Marshall raised his paw. "Ryder's condition, remember?"  
"Skye can handle him," Chase said.  
"Oh, she's a tough one," Rocky commented.  
"Rocky, Zuma, let's follow the milk spills and find the suspect. The trail leads to the bay."  
"Sure, Chase," Rocky and Zuma responded.  
"PAW Patrol..."  
"... is on a roll!" Marshall, Rubble, Rocky, and Zuma finished the catchphrase. They rode on their vehicles and proceeded to their next duty.

"Doing okay, Ryder?" Skye was fixing Ryder's wheelchair and putting it in the back of the copter.  
"Yep," Ryder was already at the front seat. "Curses to Mr. Big who accidentally sprained my ankle and his machine landed on my foot," he breathed heavily. He's still feeling in pain, for quite a bit.  
"Yikes," commented Skye. "Painful."  
"EMT Marshall did a big job with this foot."  
"Okay, it's fit," Skye closed the back door. "We are ready to go!" She rode on the copter, started the engines, and flew up. "This puppy's going to fly!"

Marshall and Rubble arrived at City Hall.  
"Marshall, Rubble-a!" exclaimed Mayor Goodway. "The judges will be coming for the Spotless Town award! Hurrrrryyyy-a!"  
"We're on it," Marshall and Rubble said. Marshall ran to another position. He barked out his water cannons and started cleaning. Rubble found some cat fur and picked them up with his shovel. Then Skye and Ryder arrived. "It's Ryder and Skye!" Rubble looked up.

"Can I help you two out?" Miles came in.  
"Were you the one Chase talked to earlier by the phone?" Marshall asked.  
"Yes, that's me."  
"You can help bring our leader Ryder's wheelchair Skye's picking up right now."  
"Your chief Ryder has a wheelchair? Okay, I'll help."

Miles approached to Skye and Ryder. "Hello PAW Patrol, my name is Miles. Imported milk is my business enterprise and then I heard about this case of spilled milk."  
"So The Little Dairy is also your business enterprise?" Ryder said.  
"Yep, along with my partner Felix. Curses to the suspect who broke down my store."  
"Yep, curses also to another suspect who broke down my foot."  
"I'll help your little pup bring the wheelchair. Miles helped Skye bring the wheelchair.  
"Thank you, Miles," Skye smiled.  
"No problem," he opened the wheelchair.

Then Marshall's pup tag rang.  
"Marshall?" Rocky called.  
"Rocky, what's wrong?"  
"We were trapped in a cage by some man named 'hamburger'-"  
"Humdinger," Chase corrected him.  
"Sorry. Humdinger. Chase and I had a confrontation with him and suddenly his kittens got us! Good thing he's talking to his kittens, so we have time to call. We're at the beach pier, Marshall! Help!"  
"We're on our way," Marshall dropped the call and ran to Ryder. "Ryder! Rocky, Chase, and Zuma are trapped!"  
"You know where they are?" Ryder said.  
"At the beach pier, Ryder."  
Ryder called Rubble, Skye, and Miles. "Let's save Rocky, Chase, and Zuma at the beach pier! Come on!"

Marshall and Rubble rode on their vehicles. Skye and Miles helped Ryder ride on Skye's copter. "Marshall, Rubble, this is going to take a while," Ryder said. "You pups go ahead."  
Marshall and Rubble went on first. Skye kept the wheelchair at the back of the copter. Miles drove ahead (he has his own car) after helping Ryder, and Skye rode on her copter with Ryder.

Meanwhile...  
"Ruff! Ratchet!" Rocky opened his pup pack. He used his ratchet to unscrew the bolts, but it didn't fit. "No use."  
"How are we going to get out of here?" Zuma said.  
"I'm still thinking. Screwdriver, nope. Hammer, nope. Claw... my claw! I got it!"  
"Maybe there's a lock in the front," Chase said.  
"I'll try to find it," Rocky barked out his claw arm and tried to find the lock. His claw arm didn't touch anything but bars. "No kind of lock, pups."  
"Now what do we do?" Zuma groaned.  
"Claw arm didn't work. Welder, nope. Scissors, nope. Bars are too hard to cut through." Rocky's mind was a bit confused on what tools he will use to escape. He looked at Chase and Zuma. When it comes to Chase, Rocky was thinking about Chase's winch. _His winch?_ he thought. _Nope, definitely not. Sorry, Chase._

And Zuma? _No, I'm not asking for his tools. He only has a buoy. Sorry, Zuma._

 _Okay, back to me. Nail cutter... wrench... aha!_  
"Pups, I have another tool."  
Rocky barked out his wrench and tried to open the bars. But the bars were so strong that it cannot break away.  
"Wrench doesn't work? Now what?"  
"I wish Rubble was here to break down this trap using his jackhammer," Zuma said.  
"I got it!" Rocky had another idea. "My drill! Thank you, Zuma!"  
"But I said jackhammer, not a drill."  
Rocky had his drill set but suddenly, Mayor Humdinger came in. Rocky hid his drill and started acting like he did nothing.

"You, pup with a police hat," he called Chase. "I want to talk to you." He unlocked the trap using his remote and got Chase out of it. He hurriedly closed the trap with his remote.  
"So that's why," Zuma said. "He opens the trap with his remote."  
"Yep," Rocky sat down. "Then later, I'm going to use my drill."

"What are you going to do with me?" Chase was trying to release himself from the hands of the suspect.  
"You know how much I hate spies," Mayor Humdinger pressed Chase's pup tag. A cricket ball launcher was open from his pup pack. The launcher shot a cricket ball to the trap. There was a dent at the edge of the trap. "Whoa, man!" Zuma shouted. _**(A/N: We can't put the word dude in 1936.)**_

"You pressed my pup tag!" Chase said.  
"Interesting..." Mayor Humdinger took a glance at the cricket ball launcher.  
"I guess it's the first time he saw a pup pack work," Rocky thought.  
"Chase, was that you who pulled out the launcher?" Zuma asked.  
"I didn't bark out my cricket ball launcher," Chase replied. "He just pressed my pup tag for no reason!" Then he referred to Mayor Humdinger. "Okay, let's get back to business. What do you need the cat milk for?"  
"I need it for my kittens," Mayor Humdinger said.  
"Why don't you just ask Felix the milkman? He will give you some."  
"Yes," Rocky agreed. "You can just ask him, not steal it from him."  
"No way I'm going to ask him!" Humdinger got angry.  
"Why so?" Zuma asked.  
"One time I asked for three bottles of grape wine a special liquor from McWalther here in Baybridge, but he said that I'm going to pay one hundred dollars for it."  
"And you don't have money for it?"  
"No."  
"And what do you need those wines for?" Chase asked.  
"It was an immediate need for the event party! Later, I stole those liquors. Curses to McWalther."  
"You must follow the laws here, even if you're not in Foggy Woods. You said to us that you're the mayor of Foggy Woods."  
"Yes," Rocky agreed. "Wines are very expensive, you know what."  
"Somebody must change the law," Humdinger mumbled. "You," he referred to Chase. "Wait, I know your father co-wrote the Constitution in 1926!"  
"Did what?!" Chase looked at him.  
"I want to change a law!"  
The conversation turned into a big mess. While, Rocky drilled the trap faster.  
"But you're not the mayor of Baybridge!" Zuma said.  
"My father can't write with his paws!" Chase said. _**(A/N: Typewriters didn't exist yet.)**_  
"You can't just barge in to change a law!"  
"Oh you know what? That is a lie!"  
"What in the green grapes?" Rocky shouted.

Ryder, Skye, Marshall, Rubble, and Miles arrived. Even Felix with his car.  
"Whoa, what is going on in here?" Rubble asked.  
"He wanted to change a law," Zuma said.  
"But you cannot do that, Mr. Humdinger," Ryder said.  
"I am the mayor of Foggy Woods!" Mayor Humdinger said.  
"Oh, sorry. You cannot do that, Mayor Humdinger."  
"Yes," Miles agreed. "Rules are rules, stranger!"  
The conversation went a lot messy, worse than the earlier one.  
" _Will you all please QUIET DOWN?_ " Chase shouted, even though his voice was cracking. He coughed a little. "Sorry, I can't shout as high as I can anymore. So, Mayor Humdinger, the answer is no. A big no."  
"Big question, Chase," Ryder interrupted. "What law is he going to change?"  
"He wanted to make all bottles of milk free of charge."  
"I see. Now, Mayor Humdinger, if you want to have bottles of milk for you and your kittens, ask Felix the milkman for permission. If you don't really need it, return it to him."  
"I just need the milk for my kittens," Mayor Humdinger said. "Okay," he sighed. He approached to Felix _**(A/N: He already knows him because of the milkman uniform)**_. "Sorry I took your bottles of milk, Mr. Milkman."  
"Apology accepted, Mayor Humdinger," Felix said.  
"So how much do I owe you?"  
"It's free!"  
"What?"  
"First time you purchase from my store, it's free. It's based from my spring promo. The next day you purchase milk from me, it's not free anymore. One bottle of milk costs two dollars."  
"I can't believe it's all free! Good thing I stole them! So, ta-ta for now!" Mayor Humdinger was about to leave, but...  
"Stop right there!" Rocky stood in front of him, showing his badge handed by his claw.  
"Rocky, how did you and Zuma get out of the trap?" Chase asked.  
"My drill. Mayor Humdinger, you and your kittens are going to clean the whole city."  
"What? Oh, drat..." Mayor Humdinger groaned.  
"Oh and, the bottles of milk," Felix said. "They're not free. Happy April Fools!"  
Mayor Humdinger growled.

After all that happened, it's now 2 in the morning. Mayor Humdinger and his kittens were cleaning the streets. Ryder thanked the pups for doing such a great job. He also thanked Miles for helping. "Well, looks like I'm leaving Baybridge now," Miles said. "I'm going to America for my business conference."  
"This early?" Ryder said.  
"My departure time is at 3 in the morning."  
"Thank you for your help, Miles."  
"No problem, PAW Patrol. I guess I'll just yelp for help if I need to."  
"Okay. Goodbye!"  
"Goodbye, Ryder, and pups, and Felix."  
"Good luck, old chap," Felix waved goodbye.  
"Thank you, old chap," Miles smiled. He rode on his car, leaving Baybridge.

"Looks like I'm back in business," Felix said. "Thank you for helping me, PAW Patrol."  
"No problem, Felix," Ryder smiled. "If you ever need us, just yelp for help."  
"Thank you everyone," Felix went back to his store. Ryder and the pups waved goodbye.

But, Mayor Humdinger was creating a plan to escape. The six kittens and the motorized wagon were circling around the pups, knocking them down. The kittens, the wagon, and Mayor Humdinger ran away. "Let's catch them!" Ryder followed the suspects, together with the pups.

"Hey! Who took all my treasures?" Felix saw his table in the dairy store. Then he heard a motorized wagon pass by. "Oi!"

The kittens were able to catch up with their ride. They hopped in the wagon, and Mayor Humdinger rode on the top. Yes, he was controlling the wagon. He laughed and went off. One golden pot fell off from the wagon. Ryder got it. "They stole some treasure," he said.  
"Those are my treasure, Ryder," Felix came in.  
"We've got to bring those treasures back," Chase said.  
"No job is too big and no pup is too small! Let's go, PAW Patrol!"

All the pups ran to catch the wagon, while Felix helped Ryder with his wheelchair.

* * *

 **And that we never knew if Baybridge won the Spotless Town Award.**

 **And that's the end of The Cat Milk Crime series! Don't worry, more PAW Patrol stories are coming up very soon.**

 **So here's my PAW Patrol story plan.**  
 **1\. There's another 1936 story coming soon and I'm writing the first chapter as of now. That's right. The next 1936 story is divided into chapters, and it's the first time I'll be doing here in fanfiction.**  
 **2\. I wrote an immediate PAW Patrol short for only 40 minutes per part and I'll be posting it very soon.**  
 **3\. Fun fact that I like the new pup Arrby. So I was planning to write some diary entries about him and his life with his pirate pal Sid.**  
 **4\. You know The Shape of Water, the movie that won Best Picture? I'm planning to make a PAW Patrol story inspired by the movie. Zuma is the main pup in there.**

 **I'm not saying when these stories will be up on. So watch out for more very soon!**


End file.
